Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for controlling the same capable of operating in different modes depending on user manipulation performed thereon.
Related Art
Electronic devices may be divided into a mobile type and a fixed type according to mobility. Mobile electronic devices may be divided into a portable electronic device and a stationary type electronic device according to user portability.
Electronic devices are diversified. For example, electronic devices are divided into conventional types such as a bar type and wearable types which may be used in various situations.
Recently, research on electronic devices taking the forms of existing objects is in progress in order to provide analog sensibility.